urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Caine
Rachel Caine Website RachelCaine.com About the Author Rachel Caine is a pen name of Roxanne Longstreet Conrad, an American writer of science fiction, fantasy, mystery, suspense, and horror novels. Conrad also publishes media tie-in novels as Julie Fortune. Rachel Caine has been writing and publishing novels and short stories since 1991. She is a former professional musician who has the distinction of having played with such musical legends as Henry Mancini, Peter Nero and John Williams. ~ Fantastic Fiction Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings 'Anthologies': Morganville Vampires: * 0.5 "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" in Many Bloody Returns) (2007) * 1.4. "Eve's Diary" (2006) ~ Eve's POV ~ originally in end of Glass Houses * 1.5. "Amelie's Story" (2010) * 2.5. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (2007) * 2.5. "Grudge" (2012) * 4.5. "Dead Man Stalking" in Vampires: The Recent Undead & Immortal: Love Stories With Bite (2008) * 6.5. "Murdered Out" (2009) ~ orig. in UK edition of Carpe Corpus (Shane) * 6.6. "All Hallows" in Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire (2009) * 9.5. "Drama Queen's Last Dance" in Eternal: More Love Stories with Bite (2010) * 10.5. "Anger Management" (2011) * 10.6. "Automatic" (2011) — in Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions ~ Morganville Extras Weather Warden: * 7.5. "Blue Crush" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) Weather Warden series * 9.5?. "Shiny" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) Weather Warden series* "Holly's Balm" in Hex Appeal (2010) Outcast Season: * OS-"Running Wild" in Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) — Outcast Season series Revivalist: * Holly Anne Caldwell series of shorts—aka Holly & Andrew short: * "Death Warmed Over" in Strange Brew (2009) * "Holly's Balm"in Hex Appeal (2012) * "Forked Tongue" in Kicking It (2013) There Be Pirates series of shorts: * "Dead Man's Chest" (2006) in There Be Pirates #1 * "Roman Holiday" (2007) in There Be Pirates #1 No Series * “The Cold Girl” in Carniepunk (2013) (no series) * "Even the Rabbit will Bite" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) List of Onsite Anthologies * Carniepunk * My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon * Chicks Kick Butt * Strange Brew * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding * Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions * Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire * Those Who Fight Monsters * Kicking It * Vampires: The Recent Undead * Dark and Stormy Knights * Many Bloody Returns * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance * Hex Appeal * Mammoth Romances series * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections Freebies: FREE Morganville Vampires Shorts on Rachel's site: * 6.5. Murdered Out - (UK-only short in Carpe Corpus) (Shane's POV) * 2.5. Grudge * 0.5 The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - in Many Bloody Returns * 4.5. Dead Man Stalking - in Immortal: Love Stories With Bite (2008) * Sam's Story * Lunch Date * 1.5. Amelie's Story * 6.6. All Hallows in The Eternal Kiss (2009) * 10.5. Anger Management (2011) * Wrong Place, Wrong Time * Myrnin's Tale * Dark Rides FREE Weather Warden short fiction: Urban Fantasy short fiction by Rachel Caine * Oasis * No Love Lost * Midnight At Mart's * Ladies' Night * Claimed * Black Corner Cover Artists Morganville Vampires: *Artist: ______ ? * UK Artist: Christina Griffiths — Source: ISFdb * Artist: Dave Smith (The Dead Girls' Dance, 2008-UK only)—Source: ISFdb * Unpublished cover art: Gene Mollica Weather Warden series: *Artist: *Artist: *Artist: External References Author: *RachelCaine.com | About the Author *Goodreads | Rachel Caine *Rachel Caine - Wikipedia *artists in residence *Rachel Caine: List of Books by Author Rachel Caine Article: *Making a Killing - Fort Worth Weekly Interviews: *Rachel Caine Interview, Bibliography and Book Review List *Cari's Book Blog: An Interview with Rachel Caine Bibliography: *The Weather Warden Series - Rachel *WEATHER WARDEN SHORT STORIES *MORGANVILLEVAMPIRE.COM *Weather Warden series by Rachel Caine - Goodreads *Outcast Season series by Rachel Caine - Goodreads *The Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine Goodreads *Rachel Caine books Morganville Vampires series *Rachel Caine - Morganville Vampires Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *The Revivalist | Contemporary Fantasy by Rachel Caine *Rachel Caine - ff *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine's OUTCAST SEASON *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine: REVIVALIST TRILOGY Community: *Rachel Caine - Fan Page - facebook *Rachel Caine - Live Journal *Rachel Caine (rachelcaine) on Myspace Category:Authors Category:Young Adult